


Golden Rays

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I blame my friends, This is weird, and short, but i can't write crack, challenge, so this exists instead, was meant to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Challange Prompt: Kili/Walnuts/Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.</p>
<p>Holy crap, this is weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Rays

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my weird friends for this...

Kili, with his brother by his side, entered the Shire. He was aware that the hobbits were staring at him and his pony. They were just as small as he remembered. And the land was as green as he remembered as well, if not greener.

* * *

After about a day and a half of hard riding, they arived at the house - _a hobbit hole,_ Kili reminded himself - with a shiny golden doorknob and a green door. But the most important fact was the mark at the bottom of the door. It was a dwarfish mark, which meant they were at the right place.

Kili knocked and a hobbit came to the round door.

"Fili." His brother said.

"Kili." He said.

"At your sevice." They said together and bowed.

"B-Bilbo Baggins at yours." The shaking hobbit said.

_Had the hobbit just said he was a Baggins?_

As they entered the hobbit's home, Kili wondered if Bilbo knew how Lobelia was. He hoped she was alright. After all, he'd left her - much to his disgust and sadness - in the Shire, while he travelled back to the Blue Mountains.

* * *

_"It's for the best Kili darling," She'd said, pushing a wayward curl back from the dwarf's face, "And you know that."_

_The young Prince nodded, "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to stay here."_

_Lobelia sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Kili's cheek, "You said yourself that your Uncle is going to be suspicious if you don't go back."_

_"I wish he wouldn't," Kili replied, wrapping his arms around Lobelia's waist and squeezing tightly, "Then I could stay here forever."_

_"Would you really be happy here?"_

_"Yes! I'm not like other dwarves, they have to have to m_ _ine and live in almost darkness. I much prefer being outside and the Shire is exactly that. Plus you're here, which makes everything better."_

_Lobelia blushed, "Thank you for the compliment Kili."_

_"You look nice when you blush Lobelia."_

_With immense sadness, he let go of her and walked towards the round door, opening it and stepping outside. As he reached the end of the path, Kili heard Lobelia calling him. He turned and was engulfed in a hug._

_"Lobelia, what are you doing?" He asked, once she'd pulled away._

_"You almost forgot this," Lobelia replied, pushing something into his hands, "Now go, before I knock you out again."_

_Kili laughed, putting the things in his pocket, and, after pecking her on the forehead, set off properly._

* * *

_It wasn't until he was he was almost out of the Shire, he thought to check his pocket for what he'd been given by Lobelia. He felt in each pocket and brought out a bag. He opened it and found that it was a bag of walnuts. He chuckled and smiled, albeit it was twinged with sadness. Lobelia had remembered their shared fondness for the nut._

* * *

"Kili!"

He blinked and looked at the dwarf who'd said that.

"Yes Fili?"

"You zoned out on us."

"Sorry, what did I miss?" Kili asked.

Kili half-listened as Ori, Fili and Bofur filled him in on what had happened, but in all honesty, he wasn't that bothered by that, he was more interested in where the hobbit - _Bilbo_ \- was. He spotted him slipping out of the dining room.

Excusing himself from the conversation, Kili swiftly followed. As he left the room, he felt in his pocket for the ever present bag of walnuts and took one out to nibble on.

"Mr Baggins!" Kili said, "Can I speak with you?"

"Y-yes. What about?"

"You said you were a Baggins', did you not?"

"Yes, although I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"Well... is Lobelia Baggins still around?" Kili asked.

"Lobelia! Lobelia Sackville-Baggins you mean, why yes she is," The hobbit replied, "Last time she was here, she tried to make off with my silverware, that menace."

Kili tried not to let the hurt come through in his voice as he said, "Sackville-Baggins?"

Bilbo nodded, "Oh yes, her and Otho are married, have been for over twenty years now. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I was travelling through here a long time ago and she helped me, that's all." Kili tried to smile to back up his claim, but it felt more like a grimace. Bilbo seemed to buy it though, and he went back to the dining room, leaving Kili alone.

As soon as Bilbo had left the hallway, Kili let the grimace drop and blinked back the tears. Of course, she would have moved on. A hobbit's lifetime is short compared to a dwarf's, it made sense that she would have moved on, to someone that she could be happy with. At least, Kili hoped she was with happy.

He smiled slightly, remembering the first time they had kissed. They'd been on a pinic in the surrounding countryside, Lobelia insisting that fresh air did wonders for head wounds. Kili hadn't believed her, but he'd indulged her as she was pretty and he liked her. They'd watched the sunset. It had cast golden rays across Lobelia's face, and, before he quite knew what he was doing, Kili was pressing his lips to hers. It had been wonderful, although Lobelia was mindful of his wound.

"Kili, are you alright lad?"

He looked up at the voice, it was Balin.

"I'm fine," Kili lied, pushing the sadness down, "I was just coming through now."

* * *

And if Kili silently cried himself to sleep that night, then that was his business.


End file.
